A Very Karry Anniversary
by CallMeMiles
Summary: In celebration of Karry Universe's 3rd anniversary. My own added chapter and a rewritten chapter.
1. First Date

**A/N: **Here are my entries for the Karry Universe 3rd Anniversary Challenge. This is my added chapter. It takes place between chapter 1 and 2. Also, if you don't already go and like the Fanfiction Milma Verse Page of Facebook. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or Supergirl or any characters that involved in the show. The idea for Karry Universe belongs to CharmedMillie-Karry Master**

* * *

Karry One Shots

First Date

Barry was in his dorm room getting ready for his date with Iris's roommate, Kara Danvers. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the blonde. There was just something about her he couldn't put his finger on. However, he was willing to find out more about her. They only exchanged a few sentences when he was helping Iris settle into her room. The first real conversation they had was this morning when he asked her to be his date to the dormer's BBQ tonight.

To say Barry was nervous was an understatement. He had never really been one to date. After accepting Iris wasn't going to see him in a romantic way, he focused all his energy into his studies. Sure, he had a few dates here and there; but they never amounted to anything more.

As Barry was getting his outfit and hair ready, his roommate came in. It had only been one day, but Barry could tell he and his roommate wouldn't become best friends. They were just polar-opposites. And even though Barry was a science man, in this case opposites didn't attract.

"Going out?" the roommate asked.

"Y-yeah. Headed to the dormers BBQ. A date with my best friend's roommate." Barry answered.

"Really? A date? It's only the second day of college and you're already selling your soul away?" Barry rolled his eyes. "College is where you go to party and get with a bunch of women. Not to get married." What a tool, Barry thought

"It's only the first date. And what if this is the girl I end up marrying? I don't see anything wrong with that." Barry turned away from his mirror to look at his roommate.

"Whatever dude. Your loss." His roommate picked up a few of his belongings then left.

"Unbelievable." Barry muttered and resumed puttting the finishing touches for his date.

-Supergirl/Flash-

Kara for her part was trying on her fifth outfit in the last 30 minutes. Driving Iris insane.

"Kara! Just pick an outfit girl and relax! It's only Barry." Iris said as she came up to the blonde.

"That's easy for you to say. You've known Barry since you guys were kids. I just met him." Kara responded, "And truth be told, this my first ever date."

Iris looked at Kara with wide eyes. "Are you serious!?" Kara simply nodded. "Kara you are an attractive girl. How is this your first ever date?"

Kara shrugged. When she landed on Earth and was taken in by the Danvers she was more focused on learning how to be normal. She made sure to get familiar with human ways. Dating must've been skipped over. "I was labeled as the weird girl. None of the boys really looked at me with heart eyes."

"Well don't worry about any of that. Barry is a great guy." Iris smiled at Kara handing her a shirt. "and I think this blue shirt fits you well. It's really your color."

"You're just saying that because you're his best friend." Kara looked at her roommate knowingly.

"True. But Barry is genuinely a nice guy. I'm sure you guys will hit it off."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"AH! I'm not ready. Distract him, I need a few minutes!" Kara yelled as she ran to the bathroom, making sure she didn't use her superspeed.

Iris just laughed opening the door. "Hey Bar. How are you?"

"A little nervous to be honest." Barry smiled at his best friend, "Got any dating advice?"

"Not you too. You guys will be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Are you going to the BBQ?"

"No but I do have a date." Iris said as she was grabbing her purse and jacket. "So, I will see you later." Iris walked to the bathroom door, "Kara I'm headed out. Barry's here. I'll see you later tonight. Tell me all the details." She half sang.

Barry chuckled when he heard Kara yell 'Okay' through the door. Iris waved once more at him and left the room. This left Barry to stand awkwardly around waiting for Kara. He busied himself by wandering the room. He came across a newspaper article clipping Kara had next to her bed. The article was about Superman and how he saved a plane from crashing.

"Big fan of Superman?" Barry heard behind him. Turning he saw Kara dressed in a nice blue shirt and some jeans. It was just a casual outfit, but Barry couldn't help but think she looked beautiful.

"Uh y-yeah. Who isn't a fan of the Man of Steel? Wow! You look very pretty."

Kara blushed, "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." The two kind of just stood there awkwardly for a little. "So, shall we get going?" Kara suggested.

"After you." Barry motioned holding the door for her.

"Oh my! what a gentleman." Kara teased and Barry couldn't help but laugh.

-Supergirl/Flash-

Barry and Kara went to the cafeteria to grab some food. Barry noticed how much Kara grabbed. After putting his foot in his mouth. The two made a bet on how much Kara could eat. To say Barry lost was an understatement; now he had to watch Gilmore Girls with Kara.

After eating the two were walking to the common hall where they were showing a movie.

"Where are you from?" Kara asked while they were walking.

"Central City." Barry answered

"So why MU? Central City is on the other side of the US. That's a lot of mileage."

"Well, I wanted to stay in Central be close to my family, but my dad convinced me otherwise. It also helped that Iris also got accepted." Barry replied. "And as an added bonus, it doesn't hurt that the major I am in has a better program here than in Central City."

"What are you studying?"

"Forensic Science." Barry stated proudly.

"Oh? a Mr. Smarty Pants eh?" Kara chuckled.

"I'm alright if I do say so myself. What about you? Where are you from? And what major is Kara Danvers taking?"

She couldn't help but giggle, "I come from the small town of Midvale. I guess I really don't have a major. I'm here because it's what everyone does." Barry looked at Kara questioningly. "I mean, everyone in my family went to college." Kara had to do a better job at keeping her secret a secret.

"That makes sense I guess." The two stopped at small fountain in the center of the college. "I just hope I do well enough to get a job as a CSI." Kara turned to him. "I just like the idea of putting people away using science. Make sure the right people are behind bars." Barry went into his pocket and threw a penny into the fountain.

"Being a CSI means a lot to doesn't it?" Kara asked looking at Barry's face. It showed a bit of sadness.

"Yeah, it does." He gave her a small smile. Kara was about to ask a question, but Barry spoke first, "Come on, we don't want to miss the movie." he held out his hand to Kara. She smiled, a light blush on her cheeks, and grabbed his hand.

The movie they showed was the _Wizard of Oz. _It seemed the staff wanted to make a connection between the movie and the dormers. Exploring yourself in a new place but always remembering that there is no place like home.

"I love that movie!" Kara stated excitedly while clapping her hands exiting the common hall. "My family watches that movie at least once a month. I love musicals."

Barry chuckled, "Yeah I am a fan of musicals myself. My mom used to say: "Everything is better in song' and she wasn't wrong."

"No, she was not." Kara wrapped her arm around Barry's. "So, when do you want to come over and watch Gilmore Girls? That could be our second date."

"Y-you want a second date with me?" The date wasn't bad; Barry just thought a girl as a beautiful as Kara wouldn't want a nerdy guy such as him.

"Yeah I do. Is that alright with you?" both Barry and Kara stopped to look at each other.

"Yeah." The two shared a smile "I can come over tomorrow to watch Gilmore Girls."

"It's a date."

-Supergirl/Flash-

The pair finally made it to Kara's dorm room, "Well I guess this is goodnight." Kara was leaning against her door. She was looking at Barry as if she was expecting something. He couldn't help but think she looked stunning.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow for GG?" He asked Kara nodded in confirmation. The two hugged and Kara went into her room. Barry couldn't help but smile; he had an amazing time. He looked forward to spending more time with Kara Danvers.

"You are such an idiot." Iris's voice brought Barry back to the real world. She was standing down the hallway leaning against the way with her arms crossed.

"What? Why?"

"She was clearly giving you the sign." Barry looked at Iris confused. "Ugh! You are such a dork. The sign to kiss her."

"Nooooo! Believe me, I know the sign. I can read the sign loud and clear. That, my dear Iris, was not the sign."

"Uh huh. Well, I'm going to bed Mr. Sign reader. Goodnight."

Barry turned to walk to his dorm when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned only to be met with Kara's lips on his. It took him a second until he was kissing her back. When they pulled apart Kara just looked at him and smiled.

"If I didn't just make it clear enough, I was totally giving you the sign." Barry was looking at her with a shocked expression. "Sorry, thin walls. Goodnight Barry." Kara walked back into her room and closed the door.

Barry could only hang his head, "Damn, that was the sign."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I tried to make the format of the prompt as close to how they are in Karry Universe. That's why it says Karry one shots; at this point the story wasn't called Karry Universe yet. Also, the bet between Kara and Barry was mentioned in chapter 62 (Storytime) Anyway, please tell me what you think.


	2. Wells Kryptonian Experiment

**A/N: Here's my rewritten chapter for the challenge.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash, Supergirl or any characters that are involved. They belong to their respective properties. The idea for Karry Universe belongs to CharmedMillie- Karry Master

* * *

Karry Universe

Re-write Chapter 36: Wells Kryptonian Experiment

"So, how is Karen assimilating to her new life?" Barry asked as he and Kara walked into the cortex.

"Good. She is definitely getting the hang of things; better than I did when I first arrived. It also helps that she has Carter as a friend at school." Barry nodded at what Kara said as she waved at Cisco and Caitlin.

"Hey guys. What brings you by so early?" Caitlin greeted her friends.

"We were hoping you could tell us. Dr. Wells called asking us to come in."

"Oh?" was the only response Caitlin could come up with as she looked at Cisco in confusion. The engineer himself just gave a shrug. The group was interrupted when the sound of an electric wheelchair came from the hallway.

Wells came in with a box on his lap. "Ah! Mr. Allen and the soon to be Mrs. Allen, thank you for coming."

"You made it seem urgent. What's up doc?" Barry said earning him a 'really' look from Kara and Caitlin. _What? They were giving Bugs Bunny cartoons this morning_. Kara could only chuckle at her fiancé's antics.

"I've been in my lab working on something that should help Supergirl become even more powerful." Wells opened the box in his lap to reveal a rock that was gold and red. "This is a new form of Kryptonite I synthesized."

When the word Kryptonite was heard, Kara immediately took a step back and Barry stood in front of her for protection. "Are you crazy!?" Barry nearly yelled.

"I can see that it doesn't have the traditional green color. I mean, I don't feel weak at the presence of it. However, I would feel more comfortable if the DEO looked at it; just to be safe."

Wells let out a defeated sigh, "Very well then." Barry and Kara then turned to leave. "Oh! Ms. Danvers another thing."

Kara turned in time to see the Kryptonite coming towards her. Out of instinct she caught it. Barry turned too slowly, now seeing Kara with the rock in her hand.

"Kara?"

Kara stood frozen, eyes out of focus. Suddenly she fell. Barry caught her before she could hit the floor. He kicked the Kryptonite away from his fiancé. "What did you do!?" he heard Caitlin yell.

"My apologies. I just wanted to help." Harrison responded in a weak mono-toned voice.

"Barry, put her on the bed in the med bay until she wakes." Caitlin ordered. Barry did as he was told. After making sure Kara was fine with Caitlin, he marched up to Dr. Wells.

"What is happening to her!?" Wells just looked on Kara's body confused. "This is why we wanted the DEO to look over this new Kryptonite. If she is injured in anyway, you will have hell to pay."

Barry returned to the med bay just in time to see Kara open her eyes. However, he felt her confusion and fear through the bond. "Kara?"

Kara quickly sat up, looking scared. Caitlin approached her, only for Kara to get off the bed and back up towards the nearest wall. "Who are you?" Barry took a step toward her; a mistake as she was even more frightened and let out her heat vision. It hit Barry in the shoulder, not hot enough to go through the skin, but burn the skin severely.

Terrified with what just happened, Kara looked for an exit ready to run.

"Kara, wait! Kara!" Barry tried. _Kara stop please! _To Barry's surprise, she stopped in the doorway leading out the cortex.

"I heard you in my head. How did you do that?" Kara asked not turning around.

"You and I are mentally bonded." Barry treaded closer with caution. _You can trust me. You're safe with me. I promise. _Barry began to send soothing emotions through the bond.

Kara finally turned to face Barry. "I… I don't remember anything." She began to cry. Barry carefully wrapped her in a hug. Caitlin and Cisco gave death glares at Dr. Wells who was just staring at the speedster and Kryptonian with intrigue.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Barry grabbed his phone ignoring the burn on his shoulder and called Alex.

"Barry? What's up?" Alex answered her phone.

"We have a situation." Barry explained everything while glaring at Dr. Wells the entire time.

It took everything in Alex to not freak out and send a DEO unit to bring Wells in. Instead, she simply told Barry to bring Kara and the experimental Kryptonite to the DEO, separately.

"This might be a little weird. I'm going to be running really fast. Don't freak out okay?" Barry picked Kara up. _You can trust me remember_. Kara nodded and the two were off to the DEO.

Barry put Kara down once they arrived at the DEO. However, she coward behind him at the sight of new people who were staring at her.

"Kara?" Alex tried taking a step forward, but Kara just hid behind Barry even more. "She really doesn't remember anything?" Barry shook his head. "I'm going to kill Wells."

"I shall help you Alex." Astra added, "No one harms my little one."

"You'll need the red sun bracelet off for that." Hank said with an evil smirk and a wink to Astra.

"Yeah the line for whack-a-Wells starts behind me." Barry told the group. "Kara, I will be right back."

"No! Please!" she pleaded.

_It'll be alright. I'll be gone a few minutes at most_. Barry told her sending comfort and love through the bond. Once Barry left, Kara looked lost. She hugged herself and avoided any eye contact from anyone.

"I don't understand. Why does she respond well to Barry?" Alex asked

"It's the Kryptonian bond; it's unbreakable." Astra provided as an answer.

Racing back into STAR Labs, Barry was looking for the Kryptonite. Caitlin was holding the it in the box Wells originally had it in. "I'm coming with you." Barry gave her a confused look. "I have been studying Kara's alien physiology for months now. I can see how the Kryptonite affected her. Please let me help she's my best friend."

"Alright, fine." Barry sighed. "Hang tight."

Once back at the DEO, Barry went straight to Kara. She trusted him more than anyone right now.

"Mr. Allen, the DEO isn't a place you can just bring people as if it were a tourist attraction." Hank reprimanded. "Who is this woman?"

"I am Dr. Caitlin Snow. I am Barry's Doctor and I have been studying Kara's body for a while. I can help." Caitlin responded with a firm tone.

Alex came up to her, "Is this the Kryptonite?" Caitlin nodded. "Okay, let's get to work. Astra, I need you away from us and the Kryptonite. We can't risk you having your mind erased as well." Alex guided Caitlin into her lab motioning for Barry to follow.

"Kara these people are going to help. They just need to run a few tests." Barry said soothing.

"T-tests?"

_It's going to be ok. The tests are being done by Alex, your sister and your best friend Caitlin. I'll be next to you the entire time. _Speaking through the bond seemed to really calm Kara down.

-SuperFlash-

After about an hour of testing. Caitlin and Alex walked up to the pair.

"What were you able to find out?" Barry asked

"Well, instead of affecting her entire body and weakening her, the Kryptonite radiation went straight to her head, literally." Caitlin explained pulling up a scan of Kara's brain. "It created some sort of cloud that affected her memories."

"Alright. So how do we fix this?" Barry was eager to get his Kara back.

"Nothing." Was Alex's reply

"What!?"

"Barry, relax." Caitlin pulled up another scan. "This is the most recent scan we did of Kara's brain. The cloud has reduced; It looks like this memory loss isn't permanent. Overtime it should go away. I suggest bringing her back home and try jogging her memory with photos or stories." Caitlin gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Caitlin." Barry said giving her a hug.

"By the way, how is your shoulder? You took a big hit of heat vision earlier." She asked now having time to take care of Barry.

"It's just about healed. I'll be fine, my main priority right now is Kara." Barry said letting go of Caitlin. _Alright Kara it's time to get you memory back._ Kara nodded at Barry then the two flashed out the DEO.

"He totally forgot that he was my ride home." Caitlin sighed looking at where Barry stood.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll take you to my apartment and you can wait for a ride there." Alex offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Caitlin nodded gratefully. "Hey! Can I see the spaceship?"

"Ugh! First that long haired kid and now you?" Alex turned to see Caitlin smiling innocently. "Fine! Follow me. We might as well start selling tickets to see it" Alex told Hank who simply smirked at the comment.

-SuperFlash-

Barry ran them all the way home. When they walked in, Krypto ran up to the two to greet them. Barry wanted to stop him, but Kara seemed to be comfortable around the dog. She went down on one knee to pet him. That was surely a good sign Barry thought. Kara looked around the apartment, taking it all in.

She spotted a photo that stood out to her. It was a photo of her, along with Barry and another girl. They were dressed in caps and gowns.

_That is us and Iris. That was when we graduated college._ Barry told her through the bond. "It is also where we met."

"We met at college graduation?" Kara looked at Barry funny.

Barry chuckled, "No, we met at college. The first day in fact."

"Oh wow. That's pretty -" Kara didn't get to finish as the Reverse Flash was suddenly in the apartment.

"**I told you, we would finish this!**" the Reverse Flash raced forward and punched Barry multiple times at super speeds. Barry was no match for his rival. When the assault stopped, Barry looked up only to find Kara and the man in yellow gone.

"Dammit! Again!?" Barry pulled out his phone and called Alex.

"What's wrong now?" She answered.

"The Reverse Flash; h-he just came out of nowhere and took Kara. I don't know where they went."

"Crap! Meet me back at the DEO, I still haven't left." Alex told him then hung up the phone.

"Krypto come!" with that Barry flashed to the DEO.

-SuperFlash-

Kara had no idea what just happened. One second she was talking to Barry the next she was picked up and raced someplace else. She was in the middle of a what appeared to be a giant warehouse.

"Hello?" Kara didn't know if anyone could hear her, but it was worth a shot.

Suddenly, red lightning was around her and a man dressed in yellow appeared. Kara scurried a few feet back. "W-who are you?"

"**I am the reverse of the man you love**." The man in yellow spoke with a deep vibrated voice.

"Love?" Kara whispered. Suddenly her head started to hurt.

'_I think I love you.' _She heard Barry's voice say. An image of Barry laying on the floor of her college room looking at her with soft eyes came to the surface. She remembered feeling extremely happy when she heard him proclaim his love for her.

"Barry?"

"**Yes. Your precious Barry. I'm here to make sure his life is a living hell." **The Reverse Flash left the warehouse.

Kara had no idea how she was going to escape or if Barry knew where she was. Then a thought popped in her head. "Barry said we were mentally bonded. It must be a two-way connection. Maybe I can send him a mental picture of this place so he knows where I am." Kara looked around the warehouse once more trying to find something useful. She came across a wall that had some writing on it. "Must've been the Logo for the company." Kara tried her hardest to send the imagine through the bond, when she felt more memories coming to surface.

'_I'm sorry Barry. I had no idea this was possible.'_

'_Hey, if there is anyone in the world, I have to be mentally linked to I would chose you any day…'_

Kara felt her mind relax a bit. She couldn't be 100% sure, but she somehow knew the imagine got through to Barry.

-SuperFlash-

Barry, Alex and Caitlin were in the DEO trying to locate the Reverse Flash through street cams.

"What are you still doing here anyway Cait?" Barry asked trying to distract himself a little.

"Well, you forgot you were my ride home." Caitlin responded teasingly.

"Oh! um that's my bad. I ca-" Barry could feel something coming from Kara's end of the bond. She was remembering. Barry smiled. Not long after, an image popped into his head. "I think I know where Kara is. She just sent a mental image through the bond. She's remembering slowly."

"What was the image?" Alex asked from the computer.

"It was a wall. It had a logo that said Gambi's Cleaners, Didn't that go out of business?" Barry said as he sketched the logo on a piece of paper at super speed and showed it to Alex.

"You'd be correct. There was a fully operational Gambi's Warehouse in National before it got shut down. That must be where she is being held." Alex located the warehouse and showed Barry its location.

_Don't worry Kara, I'm coming. _Both Barry and Krypto raced out the DEO.

-SuperFlash-

Kara got Barry's message and smiled. A smile that fell when the Reverse Flash came back. He was carrying a knife with a green glowing blade. Kara felt herself get weak.

"**What's the matter? Not feeling well? Allow me to fix that." **The Reverse Flash raised the knife and Kara closed her eyes expecting the worse.

"NO!" Barry yelled as he came speeding in, hitting the Reverse Flash into a wall causing him to drop the Kryptonite knife. "Geez, do they sell these things online?" Barry took the knife and tossed it. "Krypto guard." Krypto stood in front of Kara defensively with his eyes glowing ready to protect his mistress.

Kara watched in awe at the lightning show in front of her. She winced in pain as more memories came to her.

'…_but then I found it and all I could think about was you. My beautiful wonderful girlfriend who waited for me while I was in a coma.'_

'_Kara Danvers, will you marry me?'_

Kara now felt the need to protect her fiancé. She ran at the lighting at super speed, punching the Reverse Flash. "Kara get back! I don't want you get hurt." Barry said from his position. Krypto came from behind and started pulling Kara back by her pant leg. The reverse Flash took this opportunity to grab the Kryptonite knife again and stab Kara in her ribs. Kara shrieked in pain and fell to the floor.

"**This isn't over Flash!" **the Reverse Flash snarled then ran out of the warehouse.

Barry raced over to Kara. The knife got her just below the ribs. "It's going to be alright Kara. Krypto follow." Barry ran back to the DEO. "Alex! She needs help. She was stabbed with a Kryptonite knife."

Alex and Caitlin ran to Kara's side. Caitlin quickly took the knife out, making sure Kara didn't feel it. "Get this out of here and destroy it," she instructed some DEO nurse. Both, Caitlin and Alex went to work making sure the wound was cleaned and closed correctly. Shortly after, they set up the sun lamps to speed up the healing process.

-SuperFlash-

A few hours later, Kara woke up. She could see she was under the sun laps, but the light was too bright she couldn't see anything else. "Barry?"

"Right here. You need to stay under the lamps for a little longer, you still need to heal." She couldn't see him but felt his hand on her shoulder. _You've been having memories of our past. I felt it when you sent me the mental image. Nice thinking by the way._

Kara chuckled, "Thanks. I can't remember everything, but some things pop up here and there. I remembered that I love you. But everything else is a bit foggy."

"That's fine, it will come back." Barry assured her turning down the lamps a bit so she could see.

"How's our little Kryptonian doing?" Alex asked as she and Caitlin walked in.

"You were mean to me. Called me some nasty names." Kara said seeing Alex.

"Oh, sure that she remembers." Alex said sarcastically.

Caitlin walked up to Kara, "Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow of STAR Laboratories. You helped bring Barry out of his coma. Also my best firend." Caitlin smiled at the answer. "Oh Rao, is this what a headache feels like? This is awful."

Everyone laughed. "You still have a few more hours until you are completely healed. Let me bring Caitlin home and will be right back." Barry kissed Kara on her cheek.

"Finally! I help you out of a coma and you just leave me here. Unbelievable." Caitlin teased as her and Barry made their way out.

-SuperFlash-

The next day, Barry walked into STAR Labs. He found Dr. Wells sitting at a desk going through some files. Wells looked up and saw Barry.

"Ah! Mr. Allen may I-"

"Save it." Barry interrupted, "I know a very angry DEO agent called you this morning and warned you about the whole Kryptonite situation. But I'm here to give you mine. You pull anything like yesterday again and I am out of here. You won't have access to the Flash anymore. You are a scientist. You should have looked at every single possibility that the Kryptonite could've affected Kara in a negative way." Barry walked up to the Doctor. "You put my fiancé in any kind of danger, and I walk."

"And we are right behind him." Barry turned to see Caitlin and Cisco behind him. "The four of us started team SuperFlash, makes no sense to split up the band." Cisco added.

"Very well. My apologies Mr. Allen. Please extend my apologies to Ms. Danvers." Dr. Wells wheeled himself out of the cortex.

"You guys want to get some coffee?" Barry asked. Cisco and Caitlin both agreed. "Hey, do you guys think it's weird that I know Cat Grant's coffee order? I know me and Kara basically share a brain but that has to be weird right?" the trio laughed leaving STAR labs.

-SuperFlash-

"How did this happen! She isn't supposed to be here! Not now at least." Dr. Wells was in a white room. He stood from his wheelchair and walked up to a pedestal. "Gideon, how did this happen?"

A holographic AI appeared above the pedestal. "Records from the original timeline indicate that Barry Allen attended Central City University."

"How is that important?"

"In this new timeline, Barry Allen attended Metropolis University. Metropolis University is where Kara Zor-El or Kara Danvers; Code-named Supergirl, attended college."

"They met early in college? And fell in love? This is all wrong I need to fix this. If not, then the future I know will cease to exist! I need Barry to save his mother. He needs to go back to that day. I need to go home."

"It may be noted, that changes in the past might not affect the future timeline." Gideon said. "This new future could very well be your new present, Eobard."

"We'll see about that Gideon. We'll see about that."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed both my entries for the 3rd Anniversary for Karry Universe. If you want to participate, you can see the rules in chapter 126 of the Karry Universe story. You have until 3/9/19. CharmedMillie-Karry Master and Captian Sigma- Karry Beta write good stories for fun; please show them some love by participating in these challenges. The stories don't have to be spectacular, just something to show your appreciation. Also, they have a Facebook page: Fanfiction Milma Verse Page, check it out

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought :)


End file.
